Negiko: Naruto, The Demon Shield
by Emotwo
Summary: The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn, Uzumaki Negiko. Thus condemning her to suffer the hatred of the villagers of Konoha. However, with a crazyss bigbrother like Naruto to look after her, life might not be so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Don't want to.

Summary: The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn, Uzumaki Negiko. Thus condemning her to suffer the hatred of the villagers of Konoha.  
However, with a crazyass bigbrother like Naruto to look after her, life might not be so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prolouge:

Sarutobi - the third and newly reinstated hokage of Konoha - sighed. Not had the roars of the Kyuubi died down before they were replaced by those of an angry mob demanding the death of the very child they owed their lives to. Taking a drag on his pipe, he couldn't help but admit to himself..: Humans are indeed petty creatures.

Tuning out the noise from outside, the hokage cast a clance on the crib in the room... and the boy who sat next to it seemingly staring into space. Sarutobi sighed again, pitying the blond child. Though the first and sole possessor of a Genesis Limit (in other words: a newly created Bloodline Limit) he may be, he was still only 4 years old. And in the course of a few hours he had witnessed his mother die after giving birth, his father sacrificing himself, and the newborn...

The boy's head turned slowly over to the crib and the child who had just started wailing, and seemed to walk up to it in a trance-like state. The hokage watched him warily as he stared down on the infant with hollow eyes. Did he blame the child? Would he try to do something drastic? Sarutobi prepared himself to spring into action at a moment's notice, praying that it wouldn't be necessary. Praying that... Praying that...

The boy seemed to jolt out of his stupor as the child in the crib had grabbed onto his finger with her small hand, giggling happily at the attention. And as a smile spread onto the boy's face, the hokage smiled as well, thinking that somehow - someway - things might work out alright.

End Prologue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NEGIKO - NARUTO, THE DEMON SHIELD**

Chapter 1.

Morning was brewing over Konoha, and most of it's inhabitants were preparing themselves to face the new day. However, that could Not be said for one Uzumaki Naruto, 15 years old and already one of Konoha's most renowned elite-ninjas. Jounin, and an extraordinary one at that!

"Snooree Mhe. Buggah... zhome ramen'd be nizhe...snooree"  
...Though you really couldn't tell by looking at him at the moment.

"Oniichan? Oniichan? It's morning. Time to wake up," a voice called, melodious like that of an angel.

"Snoooooreeee"  
...A fact that was COMPLETELY lost on it's target.

"Oniichan. Oniichan, wake up," the angel persisted.

"Zzzz, mhua? Myxplitix... murrr zzzz" was all the response the jounin gave as he rolled over on his futon.

"Dammit, Oniichan! Get the Hell up!!!" thump!

"Gi-Kurk?! Uwaaa!"  
When you want a person's attention, there's really nothing quite as pursuasive as a kick to the head.

After rubbing his sore scalp Naruto finally sat up, looking at the young girl towering over him. She was about 11 to 12 years old (though she seemed a little short for the age), had electric blue eyes, and light green hair tied into two short pigtails at the sides of her head. Her cheeks had whisker-like marks, and at the moment she was also sporting an impressive, albeit cute frown.

"Damn it, Negiko..." Naruto yawned. "Was it really necessary to KICK me awake?"

"You bet it was!" The girl accused. "If I didn't do this you'd oversleep!"

"But it's my day Off..." Naruto whined. "I'm allowed to sleep as long as I want to."

"You may not have anything to do today, but I have the academy to go to. Oniichan, you're almost never home in the mornings. When you DO have a day off, I'd expect you to at least keep your own little sister company through breakfast!" Negiko countered, her frown turning into a pout at the end. Being an elite-ninja had it's costs, thus it was often Naruto had to spend time away from the village, sometimes for weeks, though he always tried to come back as soon as possible.  
Relenting at Negiko's pout, Naruto pulled himself off his futon with a sigh and the two siblings sat down in the kitchen.

"And no ramen! You need to eat something more healthy for breakfast, Oniichan." Negiko chided, as one would a small child.

"Aw, man..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The breakfast itself went by peacefully consisting of small-talk and discussions, though mostly onesided as Naruto kept dozing off only to jerk awake right before he fell face-first into his cereal-bowl. Finishing her food, Negiko rinsed of her plate and headed out the door waving goodbye to her brother. Though looking like he could barely stay awake, he returned the gesture from where he sat and Negiko was off.

Running down the streets, Negiko was greeted with a few hellos and good mornings from the odd shopkeeper or villager. There were a fair amount of other people who scowled after her, but none did so to her face. She kept running, calling cheerfully to her friend as she spotted her waiting at a corner.

Said friend, one Hyuuga Hinata, seemed to start a little as if she had been in deep thoughts, before smiling shyly back, greeting her with a nod.

"G-good morning Negiko-chan."

"Morning, Hinata-chan," Negiko greeted cheerfully. "Waited long?"

"A... a few minutes, yes."

"Ah, sorry about that. Nii-chan was impossible to wake up. You'd think he'd gone into coma on the mornings he's off-duty," Negiko said, her brow lowering at the thought.

Hinata giggled at that. "Your brother is a jounin after all. It's understandable that he would want to relax as much as possible on those days," she said, smiling sweetly.

"But Still, there are Limits!" Negiko half-shouted. "Honestly, you're beeing much too lenient whenever Naruto-nii is...!" and the conversation seemed to halt there as nearly half the street suddenly jumped and froze in place, looking scared out of their wits.

"... You ever notice that these things seem to happen whenever someone mentions Nii-chan's name in public?" Negiko softly said after a few moments of silence.

"N-not that I've noticed," Hinata answered, though her eyes stated otherwise.

"..."

"..."

Negiko finally broke the silence. "Aw, screw it. Let's get going already before we're late for class!"  
Saying that, she grabbed the other girl's arm. The other girl nodded, and the two dashed down the streets.  
Only when they were out of sight did those who froze earlier resume their movements, constantly sending worried glances over their shoulders as if making sure some horrible predator wouldn't come after them.

And back at the apartment, one person could be found at the breakfast-table, face-down in his cereal-bowl. Not letting the lack of air deter his sleep in the slightest, he was Uzumaki Naruto.

End chapter 1.

Author's notes: This was written as a twist on the usual "Naruko"-genre. By making Naruto himself an older brother-character, I aimed for the main char to be something else than just a wang-less Naruto. Meaning: their personalities are FAR from the same.

To tell the truth, this is my first fanfic. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You're not reading thisd part anyway.

It had been only 2 measly years before they'd had to return to this annoying village and Naruto cursed every day since they'd entered the gate.

"Grab him! Grab his arm!"

"Damn it, the little bastard is slick!"

Not only were the adults going out of their way to be a nuisance, but they had also influenced their kids, his classmates, with their attitude as well.

"Gha, mah jaw! He smashed mhy jaw..."

"He barely Touched you, you wimp!"

"But it HUrtsh!"

Then again, he supposed jealousy also was a factor. After all, just the plain fact that he was half their age, yet at the top of the class must've been enough to rub alot of people the wrong way, prejudice or not. His stand-offish attitude to his classmates on TOP of that probably added fuel to the fire, but it's not like they hadn't annoyed him first.

"Got him! Help me hold him down!"

"Keep his hands apart! Don't let him do any jutsu!"

So he was hardly surprised that some of the more arrogant punks in class, the type that took his presence and stature as a personal slight, were to decide to "put him in his place" during a recess.  
They didn't even bother to try and be subtle about it as they mobbed him for everyone to see, but no one intervened, either from fear of said punks or because they secretly agreed to their idea that he deserved this. He didn't have to guess which of those applied for the teachers watching the spectacle, Kami, did they honestly think he couldn't spot them were they were watching from, lurking around the corners with poorly contained smirks.

"Hey, demon-lover! Look at me!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he focused his attention on the one punk who wasn't busy restraining him (or trying to at least).

"That got your attention, huh? Che, you're disgusting, caring for that thing!"

Naruto would've growled at the kid (Mizu-something) hadn't he already heard such things to the point of boredom already.

"Mizuki, get started already!! He's breaking loose again!" one of the brats restraining him yelled. Mizuki lost his smug grin for a split-sec before he...was he planning to...? Oh, this was too briliant!

"I've been waiting for this since I first laid eyes on you and that... that critter! Doriyah-!" Mizuki yelled, letting his fist fly at his face.

The painful yell echoed across the schoolyard, but no one made a move. No one dared to, too confused (or was it frightened?) by the fact that Mizuki was clutching his bleeding, possibly broken hand while Naruto was grinning wide and sinister. The metallic sheen of the skin on his left cheek, not to mention the blood on it (not his own) made him look even more unsettling to those watching.  
The other kids' grip loosened a second, surprised by this turn of events.  
It was all he needed. It was time to set an example.  
Mizuki's nose was the next thing to be broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

NEGIKO: NARUTO, THE DEMON SHIELD

Chapter 2.

"This sucks." Negiko admited to herself quietly as she was rushing through the treetops, the Forbidden Scroll strapped on her back. "This sucks, this sucks, this sucks."

Today had been nothing but a constant bum-fest. (Was that a word? She didn't care).  
It was supposed to be her graduation day, but everything had gone wrong.  
First her brother had been called away on a urgent mission the night before, making him unable to come to the cermony.  
Secondly she had woken up that morning feeling off-balance and with abdominal pain, seriously, what was up with That? She hadn't drinked anything expired, she'd Checked the Date!

The feeling lasted with her through the day and it ended with, curse it all, throwing of her chakra-control right at the crucial moment. She didn't even get to open her mouth before they had failed her. So as everyone else was proudly displaying their headbands to their families, she sat in the corner, alone and a failure to boot.  
That's when Mizuki had approached her with the offer.

Mizuki...

"Don't think about it." she whispered to herself.

('You are the demon fox who attacked the village twelve years ago!')

"Don't Think about it." Tears started to gather in her eyes.

('You're the reason Iruka lost his parents!')

"Don't think about it," it had become a plea.

('You're the reason your brother have lived in misery ever since!' his grin widening... 'There's no way he doesn't blame you in some way. I wonder how hard it must've been, swallowing his hatred for you whenever you were near.')

"Guaah!! THIS SUUUCKS!!!" she cried as she leapt on, tears flying freely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

He had to find her. He had to find her before Mizuki did. He had intended to talk with her after the exams, but she had dissapeared before then.  
"Mizuki, you bastard." Iruka cursed.  
Initially he had been surprised that Negiko would flunk like she did, but things seemed to happen in a hurry and perhaps he had lost control.

"Idiot, Iruka. You bloody idiot."  
Ignoring the bleeding wounds all over, Iruka hurried through the trees. He had to find her. He HAD to.

He couldn't let HIM down. Not again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei." Negiko stated standing defiantly between the two teachers, shielding one from the other.  
"I'll KILL You!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Iruka's wound were luckily nothing too serious, but he did lose quite a lot of blood." old Sarutobi stated as he and the two other occupants of the hospital room went over the details of last night.  
"A little rest should be all he need to recover though so don't fret about it."

"Well that's a relief," the blond shinobi stated. "Would hate to see our mighty school-teacher forced to leave his post. I'm telling you, I substituted for him once. NEVER again! Believe it"

The people in the room chuckled at that, but the atmosphere thickened as it was obvious the girl in the hospital bed couldn't force out any more cheer.

"Sigh, what is it already Negiko?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't we go over this already? You are NOT the Ninetails, only it's prison. You aren't to blame for a SINGLE thing!"

"... But..." she weakly stated. "But isn't it somewhat true what he said? That you must hate...Blame me for this? ..somewhat... B-because of me, everyone..." she could hardly get the words out, so busy was she trying not to look up. To not look at him. If she had she may have been able to dogde the fist crashing down on her head. Bewildered, she looked up only to find his hand gripping her cheeks together, making her unable to spit out a word.

"Look at me." he said, those eyes as blue as her own pierced through her. Into her. "Do you really believe I could ever hate you? Do you really think I give a damn what those fools think of me? Those pitiful people's stabs at me aren't even WORTH my attention, and if they get out of line where You are concerned then I remind them just where that line is drawn! You're the one most precious to me and I will always love you so don't you dare think otherwise for even a second! Not a Second!! Got that you baka?!"

"Sh-shut-up" she said softly as he finally let go of her cheeks, fighting unsuccesfully to keep the tears out of her eyes and the growing smile of her face. "You are the last one who should call anyone that."

"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled, getting in her face.

"What do you think it means, baka?!" she yelled back with just as much ferocity, butting heads. "Are you too much of a baka to realize when you're being called a baka, you baka?!"

"Don't you "baka" me, youu...!" and the argument broke up there as the siblings couldn't fight off their splitting grins any longer.

The Hokage chuckled as a comfortable silence followed. These two really were something special alright.

"But there's something I still don't get... How could you manage to Fail at the exam? I mean Come On, it should've been CAKE-walk for you."

"Yes, i would like to know that as well."

"Err," Negiko stiffened. "Well, I'm not sure why, but I felt extremely ill and out of it that morning. I think I must've opened a wound or something."

"A wound?" the other two voiced concerned.

"Yeah, cuz I was bleeding. ..down there..." she trailed off, embarrassed.

You could've heard a pin drop. Technically they did, though it was the Hokage's pipe that'd hit the floor.

"Naruto-kun. D-didn't you ever...?" The Hokage uneasily questioned.

"Eh? No, Hell No! What would I know?! Besides, aren't they supposed to be taught this... STUFF at the academy?!"

"What, what? You two know what this is?"

The two stiffened.

"Na-naruto-kun. What say we go find a friendly nurse to help our poor girl here with her questions."

"Wh-why what an excellent suggestion, Hokage-sama. Shall we?"

"We shall."

"Wait, what? What is it?! Why are you acting like that? Hey, are you listening?! COME BACK YOU COWARDS!!"

End chapter 2.

Author's notes:

To those who asked, the story will mainly follow Negiko as she acts out the fate of Team 7 with a twist, but Naruto himself will play just a big of a role (if not bigger) most of the time.


End file.
